Rolo Bloch
}}| } }} } | - }=File:455?cb=20180710074108.png}}}| }px }| } }} }} } | - }=File:455?cb=20180710074108.png}}}| }px }| } }} }} }} |- | style="font-size:85%;" | Age | style="font-size:85%;" | 25 |- | style="font-size:85%;" | Nickname(s) | style="font-size:85%;" | Rolo |- | style="font-size:85%;" |'Gender' | style="font-size:85%;" | Male |- | style="font-size:85%;" |'Sexuality' | style="font-size:85%;" | Heterosexual |- | style="font-size:85%;" | Species | style="font-size:85%;" | Talaen |- | style="font-size:85%;" | Occupation | style="font-size:85%;" | Former Head Chef |- | style="font-size:85%;" | Birthday | style="font-size:85%;" | (d.o.b) |- | style="font-size:85%;" | Status | style="font-size:85%;" | Wandering the wild |- | style="font-size:85%;" | Height | style="font-size:85%;" | (in ft, can be followed by cm in brackets) |- | style="font-size:85%;" | Weight | style="font-size:85%;" | (in lbs, also be followed by kgs in brackets) |- | style="font-size:85%;" | Skin''' color''' | style="font-size:85%;" | Emerald green |- | style="font-size:85%;" | Eye color | style="font-size:85%;" | Gold |- ! colspan="2" style="background-color: }; color:#000000;" | Residency |- | style="font-size:85%;" | Previous Residence | style="font-size:85%;" | Room 204, Staff Dorms |- | style="font-size:85%;" | Current Residence | style="font-size:85%;" | (either their room no. or where they currently live if not in the dorms) |- | style="font-size:85%;" | Roommate | style="font-size:85%;" | n/a |- |- ! colspan="2" style="background-color: }; color:#000000;" | Family |- | style="font-size:85%;" | relationship | style="font-size:85%;" | name |- | style="font-size:85%;" | relationship | style="font-size:85%;" | name |- | style="font-size:85%;" | relationship | style="font-size:85%;" | name |- | style="font-size:85%;" | relationship | style="font-size:85%;" | name |- |} “Snark, snark.” — Unknown'' '''Rolando' was a former Senior Staff in Moemoea Cafe. The former Head Chef who retired from the job due to personal reasons at his hometown. He still keeps in touch with the folks in the cafe. Personality His docile personality comes into work, no one will see him complain or make stupid comments when he’s on-duty, often completing all the tasks that are expected to him and is very professional when communicating with his bosses or fellow co-workers. When off-duty though, he turns from a decent being to a gigantic swamp lizard of garbage. Complaining about this and that, making snarky remarks or just being lazy--er, too relaxed--in general. He lives by the saying, “What stays at work, stays at work.” His own reasons for staying at the Inn-now-Cafe is purely for his own satisfaction. He does the things that he does because he wants to do it and will stop it if he's not interested anymore. So there will be times that whenever he keeps pestering you with his shenanigans he will just slow down, stop, and then leave you be. He’s protective and might come out as a distrusting, sarcastic, jerk to anyone he deems suspicious. It takes a lot to anger him though and will often back down as fast as his snarky remarks come out of his mouth. This is a selfish croco that needs rehabilitation and community work for 40 years to set him straight to the white path. Personal Biography "Aye, somewhere out there in Ventis lies my birth town. Where exactly? Hmmmm.... near a river, snark." Rolo laughs, unbeknownst to everyone that deep down, he actually forgot, so he tried to play it cool lol. '' '' Rolando grew up in a community dominated by Talaens, most of them being 'crocodiles/alligators' as mortals would say. They lived near to a river, where most of their resources come from. At an early age, he was taught that all of the other species, especially the mortals, were to be hated and scorn. For it was the Mortals who first waged the war, and destroyed the peace that the gods have given them. "Respect your brethren, but be cautious of other races. That's what ma and pops told me." '' '' He spent most of his younger years in Talaen-quality peace, in fact, he spent living so much on that peace that his family decided to send him to their relatives, worried that he'll grow up without being able to 'lift his jaws' (their way of saying that one is submissive, unable to fight for itself, kara what are you doing making up phrases out of nowhere). So at the age of 10, he left his family and moved to Astrid. And hello culture shock-- It took him a year or two to get settled into the town. He worked first as a sweeper and shopkeeper for his relative's general store. Though it was a nice change from his birthplace, he finally saw what his family had taught him for so long. "Now, I'mma tell you that Mortals back then were '''complete' jerks, not just to us or t'others but even with their own fellows.'specially the ol' ones. Snark, those were some nasty close minded prunes I tell ya." '' ' The events of the war were still fresh in people's mind even though it already ended several years ago. Small disputes and arguments would happen every now and then, and the things that would set people off apart from each other are the things that were done subconsciously. Suspicious glances, body language that suggests distrust, gossips, and whatnots. All these things can be seen commonly throughout the town, and Rolo didn't doubt that this was also happening in other places as well. His relatives here advised him to be neutral. So long as no one's provoking them then it wouldn't be their business as to what others do and vice versa. And so he did. In fact, if there's a mastery to that "bystander effect" thing, he probably would have mastered it. It was also at this time that he met his first Talaen (non-alli/croco) friend, Hippolytus Jolin, known as Hippie for short. They became fast friends due to the fact they both share similar interests and hobbies. Though while Rolo is more laid-back and uncaring of the world's problems, Hippie is aggressive, determined to make his goals come to fruition with any means possible to change the world. "Yeah, that lump of chili should have just joined the army when the war's still goin. Too much vigor placed on the wrong purpose. '' ''...Too bad he was born late." ''''Hippie is a member of a small gang that terrorizes Mortals at night by destroying or doing vandals on Mortal properties. Their group swears to never forget what the mortals did to their race and that whatever truce everyone holds on to is just a way of slapping all those deaths away. He encouraged Rolo to join him and he stayed for a few years. Within those years, Rolo left his relative's place, found his own home and proceeded to be an active member of the gang. He became wild and ruthless, mocking Mortals and stirring up trouble every now and then. He began to genuinely think that the Mortal race was beneath them and that they should pay for their crimes to his brethren over and over. He also began to think low of the other races, making the Talaens look superior in his eyes. During his third year, they were forced to flee to Mers as the town guards have finally caught on to them and destroyed their base, even throwing some of the unlucky members to jail. The group scattered in different directions and only Rolo and Hippie (and some others) found themselves on the outskirts of Mers. They came across an Inn and decided to take shelter there for the night. Pretending to be no more than just a group of travelers. ''"T'was the first time that I encountered a place like that, normally ya would have some Inns tha're exclusive to their own race. Or a mixed one that 'ven though it caters t'all, biases were still obvious. But naw, this Inn, that a silly ol' man runs, now '''that's different."'' It was the first time he felt welcomed with no prejudice or hidden caution dangling along behind everyone. And he was mildly curious about it. They left at the first sign of light. The man bid his farewell to them and really, Rolo left that place with unsatisfied curiosity and scoffing at the fact that a place like that will never last long. Within a few months of staying in Mers, Rolo became bored with the small town. They've been regrouping slowly overtime and just waiting around for anything to happen let his mind to wander on things that shouldn't--like that weirdo Inn. It was just on a random day and time that he found himself opening the door to that very Inn he scoffed and avoided. Convincing himself that he's just killing time and finding their flaws would erase this mystical image in everyone's (only him lol) mind. So once a week, he would visit the Inn, just observing and searching for anything to point out as evidence that this was all just a farce. But it didn't take long before he started being part of that weird place. With the ol' man and his oddballs for staffs, he finds that the days spent on the nameless Inn was becoming a lot more enjoyable than before. Making him reconsider what has been taught of him and his beliefs. He begins to spend more time with the folks there, often babysitting Lucas (not really, for all he does is fed the kid with lies and nonsense, then calling them 'facts') or helping out with menial tasks. He almost forgot the life of a gang member, and whenever he's with Hippie and the others, he would talk about the Inn in a fond way. Hippie and the others didn't like it though. The idea of unity and peace didn't sit well with them. For the grudges they held against the Mortals were far too deep to just bury. It ended up with Rolo and Hippie having a clash. Arguing far more often as the two Talaens tried to prove who's right and wrong. One particular argument caused Hippie to finally break his friendship with Rolo, kicking him out of the gang, and never to be seen again. Rolo didn't saw any of the gang members anymore, and since he has no more reason to stay at Mers, he left the town. He stayed at the Inn and, when he ran out of money, beg to have a job there. He started working as a cook, eventually establishing his position. Fast forward to all the dramas and whatnots, we now see a 25-year-old reptile Talaen who owes 40 years of community service in several parts of Iastramel. I pity all who ends up working with and under him. Relationships name of oc “Fusce rutrum velit sit amet turpis aliquam, ac vehicula diam rutrum.” (quote) Curabitur porttitor nisi sed congue tempor. In semper leo ut velit tempus lobortis. Ut laoreet tincidunt dictum. Pellentesque quis libero eget leo posuere blandit. Aliquam in ante finibus leo semper finibus. Curabitur rhoncus leo dolor, aliquet cursus purus venenatis ut. Duis interdum diam ac metus aliquet ultricies. (info) Trivia * feel free to add an additional info here * whatever you feel is necessary * doesn't have to be important * as long as its part of their character * anything is great Gallery 455?cb=20180710074108.png|Captioned 455?cb=20180710074108.png|''Captioned'' 455?cb=20180710074108.png| can be put in captions. Category:Senior Staff Category:Talaen